


Эхо

by RunBertRun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunBertRun/pseuds/RunBertRun
Summary: По заявке с однострочников: ЗС! Баки/ГидраКэп. Они не помнят друг друга, но чувствуют. Взаимное притяжение. Дрочка в душе, без нежностей. Грубые поцелуи





	

Странное эхо возникает на границе его памяти, когда Солдата приводят в душевые: он весь в крови — своей и чужой — но достаточно функционирует, чтобы самостоятельно выполнить простые процедуры перед обнулением. 

Его не обнуляют так часто, как Солдата, но память все равно нестабильна. Солдата он помнит только по одной миссии. Помнит, как неотвратимо и яростно Солдат устранял тех, кто стоял на пути, как хрустели кости под металлической рукой, как Солдат тенью двигался за его левым плечом, прикрывая, как улыбался, глядя на него… Нет. Стоп. На той миссии этого быть не могло. Он знает из отчетов, что и раньше им приходилось работать вместе. Возможно, поэтому их взаимодействие с каждым разом все эффективней и вызывает эмоциональный отклик. Необходимо сообщить куратору.

Или нет. 

Он следит за Солдатом, отогреваясь после разморозки под горячими струями воды. Тот смывает с себя кровь и грязь скупыми механическими движениями, ничуть не похожими на те, которые он наблюдал тогда, во время миссии: Солдат двигался бесшумно и плавно, стремительно. Красиво.

В этот раз их разморозили для разных заданий. К его тайному разочарованию. 

В этот раз их единственная точка пересечения — сейчас. 

Он ловит взгляд Солдата и идет прямо к нему. Солдат не может его помнить. Но, кажется, Солдат его знает.

Он зарывается пальцами в мокрые волосы, требовательно дергает за них, заставляя Солдата откинуть голову, и ведет языком вдоль длинного тонкого пореза на шее: кто-то был очень хорош, раз сумел подобраться так близко. Это неожиданно злит.

Солдат на вкус как кровь и порох. Как смерть. 

Он проводит языком вдоль линии челюсти, прикусывает кожу за ухом и слышит низкий стон. Его резко толкают металлической рукой к стене, обхватив холодными пальцами за горло, и жадно впиваются в губы. 

Он не закрывает глаза, и видит, что Солдат тоже не закрывает. Его ресницы слиплись от воды, глаза выглядят большими на бледном лице, но взгляд тяжелый и темный — смотрит в самую душу, в то, что от нее осталось. 

Их поцелуи жесткие, быстрые, отчаянные. Металлические пальцы перемещаются на затылок, и он чувствует уже другую руку на своем члене — живую, теплую. Контраст ошеломляет на секунду, он стискивает Солдата за бока, задевая свежую рану, толкается бедрами вперед, теряя контроль над собственным телом. Солдат сдавленно шипит ему в рот, кусает за губу, возвращая боль. 

Он опускает руки ниже, обхватывает крепкие ягодицы, слышит задушенный стон и берет горячий член Солдата в ладонь. Проводит по всей длине, чувствует ответную дрожь. Солдат рвано выдыхает, упирается лбом в лоб и держит взглядом, пока их руки двигаются быстро и резко, в одном ритме. 

Он чувствует на своем лице жаркое дыхание, почти видит в черных глазах напротив свое отражение и слышит сбивчивый шепот, но смысл слов ускользает, как сон на грани пробуждения. Солдат кончает первым, тянет его руку вверх и вылизывает один за другим испачканные в собственной сперме пальцы, глядя в глаза и продолжая медленно двигать живой рукой. От этого взгляда и ощущения горячего языка он кончает следом. С губ рвется какое-то слово, имя… но на выдохе превращается лишь в сорванный хрип. 

Эхо постепенно стихает в глубинах памяти, когда Солдат уходит.


End file.
